


My Lesbian Roomate

by kat_94



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_94/pseuds/kat_94
Summary: Two girls who become roommates in collage. This is mostly hardcore smut but also has a sweet story line too!Read at your own risk!





	1. New Roomate

**Note- Chapters featuring smut will have ** in the title and trust me, there's going to be a lot of smut so make sure to follow or add this to your library so you don't miss out!**

**\---**

Sam walked up to the room she would be staying in at her new college, she'd be sharing it with another girl. She didn't know who she was yet though, but she was looking forward to meeting her.

But a large part of her was also terrified and praying that this girl was nice, she'd have to be in a dorm with her for three years. She walked into the empty dorm room and looked around, no one was there yet. Both beds were in one room, separate sides of the rooms. In-between the beds were drawers for both of them and at the foot of the bed, they each had a desk. There was a TV on the opposite wall in the middle of the kitchen area and the door to the exit and the bathroom.

Sam dropped her bean bag in the middle of the room and picked the bed closest to the kitchen area, putting her suitcase down on the bed.

The door opened and Sam turned around to see her new roommate, she had short dark blue hair, that was shaved at one side. She gave a friendly smile "Oh hey. My name's Jace" She said with a smile put down her bag, holding her hand out to Sam to shake her hand.

Sam smiled and got up, walking over to her "I'm Samantha. But call me Sam..." She replied and shook Jace's hand, before going back over to her own bed "I hope you don't mind, but I claimed this bed cause it's closest to the food." She laughed softly.

Jace chuckled "I don't blame you, I would have taken that bed too if I came here early enough" Jace put down a beanbag that she'd brought with her down on her bed and put her bag next to it "So, tell me about yourself" She said as she took out her guitar and its stand, she put it down and sat on her bed. Looks at you and smiles softly.

Sam began unpacking her clothes into her drawers, with her back to Jace "Uh, what do you wanna know?" She asked, glancing back at her before carrying on unpacking, bending over to reach the lower shelves.

As she bent over, Jace couldn't help but watch her, blushing softly "Tell me about your hobbies." She suggested and then stood up and started putting up her posters and drawings, standing up on her bed.

"Um.. I like art, maths, music and sports." She replied shyly. Usually whenever she mentioned that she liked maths people laugh and take the piss out of her.

"You like math? That's a new one, but I'm not judging. I think it's actually good that you like math" She replied and smiled softly. Sam looked over with a smile as Jace started putting her clothes in her drawers "I like music, art, specific sports, dogs, and the woods."

"Oh my god.. dogs! I can't believe I forgot dogs!" Sam gasped "They're so freaking cute. Too precious for this world!"

Jace laughed and nodded "They are, if always grown up around big dogs but I love most breeds" She told her as she finished putting her clothes away and set up her laptop. "Oh also I bought some groceries before I came here, figured it would be a nice housewarming gift and just get it out of the way. After I'm done setting this up could you come down with me and help me bring them up?"

"Yeah, of course I'll help," Sam said as she finished unpacking her things "and thank you, that's really helpful." She turned to face Jace before bending over and flipping over her hair to tie it into a ponytail.

Jace smiled and felt herself blush softly as she watched Sam bend over and flip her hair "No problem. I'm glad you're my roommate, I was really worried I was gonna get some jackass frat guy"

Sam chuckled and nodded "Me too, or worse.. some bitchy, homophobic cheerleader girl that had half the college wrapped around her finger."

"Oh definitely, if I got a roommate like that I'd need a immediate transfer before I killed the chick" Jace finished putting everything away and looked up at Sam thinking about why she mentioned the homophobic thing "So, I hope you don't mind me asking but what's your sexuality?"

"If I'm honest, I'm not too sure yet.. Straight? I think maybe bi? But I don't really know yet. Either way, anyone homophobic isn't worth my time."

"Oh I see, well hopefully you'll discover yourself this year" Jace chuckled softly "And very true, sadly I've been surrounded by homophobes my entire life so they're the people I end of fighting more than anyone else. I'm just so fed up with it"

Sam looked over at her with a soft expression "I'm sorry to hear that.."

"It's alright. If anything it's made me more confident as a person. Of course I went through the phase of "I'm not normal. Oh God what's wrong with me?" but then I came with the thought process of "You know what? Fuck these people, I'm being myself. I'll date who the fuck I want." and vowed from that moment on I'd do everything possible just to piss those people off." Jace chuckled softly and smiled at her "That's one of the main reasons why I dress the way I do"

Sam chuckled, liking her positive attitude "Heh, well for the record, I think the way you dress is cool." She replied and then grabbed her phone from her bed, putting it into her back pocket.

Jace smiled and blushed faintly "I appreciate it." She grabbed her own phone and her truck keys, she walked to the door and opened it, holding it open for Sam who smiled and walked out the car to the car park.

Jace closed and locked the door behind them, having her dorm key on her keychain. She walked out with Sam to her truck, she opened up the boot and Sam leaned over and grabbed several bags.

"Go ahead and start walking up, I'll meet you up there" Jace said and started picking up the grocery bags. Sam nodded and walked back to their dorm room. She put the bags down on the counter and started unpacking what the groceries that she'd bought up. She hummed softly as she unpacked them, dancing slightly to the tune she was humming too.

Jace joined her a little later on in the dorm and walked in, shutting the door behind her. She quietly walked to the kitchen hearing her humming. She watched Sam dance for a moment, finding it cute.

She put the bags on the counter closest to her after a moment. Sam heard her put the bags down and looked over, her face heating up "Sorry." She said shyly and stopped dancing.

Jace smiled and chuckled "Noo don't stop! Keep going, I loved your dancing. I thought it was super cute"

Sam laughed softly and looked away shyly as her blush deepened "Maybe later." She replied and Jace chuckled softly and moved the bags closer.

"Alright, so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Umm.. I'm not sure. I guess we'll just see what happens." Sam replied and began helping Jace unpack the bags. Together they organised all the food in the cupboards and the fridge. Jace put the empty grocery bags in a drawer in the kitchen, then walked to her beanbag and sat down, she reached over and grabbed her guitar and started to tune it.

Sam's phone starts ringing and she pulls it out her pocket and sighs before walking out their dorm and into the hallway to answer it. Jace glanced up at her as she left and shrugged before continuing to tune her guitar, until everything is perfectly tuned.

She could hear Sam's raised, muffled, voice from the other side of the door. It sounded like she was arguing with whoever she was on the phone to. She looked up at the door, a little concerned. She set the guitar down on it's stand and sat at the edge of her bed, watching the door.

After a few minutes Sam walked back in, looking annoyed. She sighed, throwing her phone down onto her bed.

"What's wrong? It sounded like you were arguing with someone out there"

Sam let herself fall back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling "My boyfriend is just being an ass at the moment.." She mumbled in reply.

"You can always vent to me if you want. I'm always willing to help out a friend"

Sam shrugged and sighed in defeat "We have a bit of a fucked up relationship.. I don't know. I wanna end it but at the same time I don't? I don't know. We'll figure it out."

Jace frowned softly "..That doesn't really sound like a healthy relationship, what were you two just arguing about? If you don't mind me asking"

"He's mad cause this college is an hour away from his. I mean, I kinda get why he's upset. But he hasn't got to be an ass about it?"

Jace rolled her eyes "Oh. So he's one of those guys. Just a warning, but those guys can be very dangerous and depending the the person it can get worse the longer you stay with them. Because that person has the chance of becoming obsessed with you and jealous of you being around anyone but him."

"Yeah I know.. I know.. I'll probably wait a little into the year and break it off. Who knows? Maybe he'll find a new girl in his college, since I'm not around." She said, before laughing and sitting up to look at Jace, "Wow.. I bet there are no other girls out there hoping their boyfriend cheats on them."

"Yeah that's definitely a new one. Do what you think is right but Sam, you're a gorgeous girl with an amazing personality to match. Anyone would be lucky to have one in your life and I swear to God if he comes here and starts shit with you in anyway, know I'll always be willing to help and protect you if you ever need it" Jace gave her a kind smile, "You seem like a great person and you don't deserve the hell shitbags like your boyfriend drag you through."

Sam's cheeks darken and she looked down at her bed shyly with a soft smile on her lips "I don't think he's that kind of guy, but thank you."

"Even so, if anyone fucks with you, they're fucking with me." Jace grinned softly at her blush and shyness, finding it adorable.

Sam's smile widened and her blush darkened as she looked at the ground, embarrassed that this girl was making her blush so easily.

Jace stood up, still smiling "I'm gonna go for a walk." She stated, "Are you willing to come with me? Maybe a walk can help you clear your head, it's always helped me"

"Ugh.. walking is so much effort." Sam jokingly groaned as she climbed off the bed, to her feet "But sure." She grabbed a hoodie off the back of her desk chair and walked to Jace's side. Jace laughs and held open the door for her. She locked the door behind them and began walking with Sam down the hallway.


	2. *Spin The Bottle*

The girls walked to the woods by the campus as they talked quietly and after a few minutes Jace wandered over to a tree, she looked over at Sam with a grin, "Hey, race you to the top?"

Sam looked over and up the tree chuckled "Alright, sounds fun. Pick the side your climbing up" She walked under some specific branches and Jace took off her leather jacket, tying it around her waist. "On the count of three?"

"One." Jace started and looked up at the tree.

"Two"

"Three." They finished together, before reaching for the nearest branch and beginning to climb up. Jace jumped up, and grabbed onto the branches above her. She pulled myself up and started climbing, watching out for any thin or weak branches. There was a clearing near the top of the tree that was flat, right in the middle, about half the size of a single bed, that's where they were racing to get to. As Sam climbed to the spot they were racing to, she couldn't help but admire the beautiful tree and how interesting the growth of the branches is. At the moment she was winning but then she got to a weak branch and she had to carefully climb onto a stronger one.

As Jace climbed, she noticed the branches becoming more and more spaced out. She jumped from a couple of different branches to get to the next one. In the time it had taken for Sam to get to a new branch, Jace was almost there. She climbed closer to the platform and when she finally got there she pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the platform, her legs dangling. She looked down at Sam and smiled.

Sam noticed her on the platform and jokingly glared, making Jace laugh. She got up a moment after her and sat beside her. Jace chuckled softly and high-fived her. They looked out at the scenery of the woods and Jace smiled "Everything's so beautiful out here."

Sam looked around with a faint smile "Yeah.. and it's so quiet.."

"Very."She replied simply. They sat up there for a while as it slowly starts to get dark, they watch the sunset before starting to climb down to go back to their dorm room. Sam went down first, she pretty much just fell, with style. She was actually rather surprised that she didn't break something. Jace noticed how fast Sam got down the tree, she chuckled and softly called out to her as she climbed down "Very impressive"

"I think I just had a mini panic attack." She joked, "You know that feeling when you're tipping back on a chair and you go slightly too far and your heart just kinda... stops? That."

Jace laughed and gave her a small smile "You landed it though!"

\---

When they got back to their dorm, Jace took off her hoodie "Ugh.. I'm so tired.." She mumbled as she grabbed a sleep top from her drawers.

"Well, at least now you should be able to knock out pretty quickly" She said jokingly and chuckled softly as she grabbed a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt to sleep in. She turned to face her bed and took off my shirt, not really caring if Jace looked over because she had her back to her.

Jace took off her bra and put on a shirt, she sat on her bed and looked down as she took off her jeans and change into her pj's. She moved under the covers and could vaguely see Sam out of the corner of her eye. Sam was just in her underwear when Jace looked and she put the large top on, she then took her bra off from under her top.

Jace blushed softly and turned on the TV, but kept it at a low volume so if they fell asleep they'd be able to sleep through it. Sam got into her own bed and curled up, cuddling my pillow. Jace smiled softly, seeing her out of the corner of her eye and finding it cute. Her cheeks flushed softly at the thought. She curled up to bed as she watched the TV, slowly drifting to sleep.

**\--- A week later ---**

During the short space of time, the girls had gotten close, most of their classes were together and they had made a few other mutual friends as well. It was now the weekend and they were going to one of our friends dorms to celebrate her birthday.

Jace knocked on their door and were invited in, she looked around the room and smiled at the birthday decorations covering the room. Sam followed close behind her. They had music playing and people were dancing. There were only about 10 people here but it was still looked fun; Sam smiled softly at the small number of people and she walked into the kitchen to grab some food that our friends set up in the kitchen

After about half an hour, Sam had a few drinks- admittedly was a pretty tipsy. Their friends asked if they could all play spin the bottle.

Jace chuckled, she'd had a few shots herself and was feeling a little buzzed "I'm in" She grabbed an empty beer bottle and hand it to the friend who came up with the idea, she calls out for people who wanna play to join us. Jace sat down in the small circle of people, smiling softly. Sam sat down with them, and watched as a friend had their turn.

Jace glanced up at Sam and smiled softly after seeing her join the circle, someone brings up if the people who end up together should go into a closet or not so no one has to make out in front of everyone. Their friend Jess pointed out that they might not actually do it so they agreed to it where they were.

They watch the bottle spin and land on random people, after a few minutes one of their friends hands Sam the bottle. Jace looked up and watched her, curious as to who the bottles would land on and if she would really going to kiss them.

Sam put it on the floor in front of her and span it, watching it as she softly chewed her lip. Jace rested her head in her hand as she watched the bottle slowly spin to a stop. It stopped on Jace and Sam looked up at her as their friends started cheering them on. Jace looked back at her with a very faint blush, she shrugged softly saying "I'm okay with it if you are."

Sam's cheeks flushed and she nodded a little before leaning forward and crawling over to her, she kneeled in front of Jace and lent in, her heart racing. Jace smiled, seeing her flushed face and she cupped Sam's cheeks as she lent in to kiss her, her blush darkening a little. She closed the space between them and kissed her. Sam closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss as her cheeks went bright red. She felt sparks of excitement race through her body and she cupped the back of Jace's neck to keep her in the kiss and she moved a little closer. Jace could feel her blush get darker.

They could both feel passion in the kiss and felt it build up as she pulled herself closer. Jace moved her hand and ran her fingers through Sam's thick and wavy hair, smiling softly into the kiss. Sam tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss shyly as their friends started to cheer and wolf whistle. Sam felt Jace's free hand take hers as she slowly pulled away, as the groups cheers and whistles start getting louder.

"We'll be right back.." Jace breathed before she stood up with Sam and pulled her away from the crowd and into the closet. Sam walked in first and Jace reconnected their kiss, it was deep and passionate as she reached out to close and lock the door behind them. Sam pulled her closer, her hands gripping her waist as Jaces tongue glides across her lip and Sam parted her lips for Jace to deepen the kiss.

Jace wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and ran her fingers through her hair as her tongue glides into Sam's mouth and starts exploring and passionately wrapping around her tongue. Sam stepped back and ended up with her back pressed up against the wall. She pulled Jace's body close to her own.

One of Jace's hands moved down Sam's side and she picked her up, her arm under Sam's thighs to hold her up as Sam legs wrapped around Jace's waist. Sam wrapped her arms around Jace's neck and pulled her close, getting lost in the kiss as it gets more passionate. Their tongues wrestle passionately and deeply, unable to pull away from each other. They can feel the kiss slowly starting to build up and start getting a more lustful and needy, Jace's cheeks turn dark red and she holds myself back the best she can.

After a few minutes one of their friends knock on the door "Are you two still dressed in there?" He called teasingly through laughs.

Jace rolled her eyes and pulled away hesitantly, chuckling "Almost" She called out jokingly.

Jace looked back at Sam, admiring her messy hair, swollen lips and deeply coloured cheeks. She kissed her softly as she put her down and stepped back. She spoke softly and slightly breathlessly "So, how are you feeling about your sexuality now?" She flirted playfully as she raised an eyebrow curiously.

Sam's cheeks flushed impossibly darker and she giggled "I think I may be bi." She chuckled and winked "That was a better kiss than I've ever gotten from a guy."

Jace blushed furiously and chuckled "I'm flattered; You're pretty talented yourself, beautiful" She replied before opening the door and she rolled her eyes at their giggling and whistling friends. Sam chuckled at them and stuck her tongue out, before sitting down again and the game continues.

Jace, sat there still grinning to herself about their kiss and about how she had officially turned Sam bisexual, she watched everyone play but caught herself glancing at Sam repeatedly.

When their friend Katelyn span her bottle it landed on Sam. She looked a little hesitant but let her friend kiss her, it didn't get even half as heated as the kiss with Jace did. There wasn't even a hint of a spark. Jace watched Sam's reaction as she kissed Katelyn and she fought back a smirk, now knowing that she was something special to Sam. That feeling made her heart race against her rib cage. She glanced down with faintly red cheeks, knowing she was starting to fall for her room mate.


	3. *Never Have I Ever*

After a few more rounds and a few more kisses, Sam asked if they could change the game to never have I ever. Everyone says they'll play and one of their friends suggested "If we have done what the person talking hasn't done we should be take a sip of our beers."

Jace agreed to that and grin as Megan goes "Never have I ever.. done anything kinky." She said, Sam hesitated and her cheeks heated up, her boyfriend was extremely kinky.. She took a sip of her beer with an embarrassed grin, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Jace took a sip too, noticing a couple other people also drink. Megan asked what kinky things they're into, the friends that raise their hands say things like "Hair pulling", Biting", and "Choking" they get to Jace and she shrugged softly "Dude I'm an edgy lesbian. Of course I'm gonna be kinky. I'm into bondage and sex toys, but when I'm in a relationship with someone they're almost always covered in hickies. If any skin is showing on her, people are gonna know she's mine and if they touch her, I'm kicking their ass." They friends look at her in surprised and chuckled and Jace chuckled too, shrugging "I'm not embarrassed about it at all." Jace glanced over at Sam and cheeks lit up brightly and she chewed her lip, looking at the floor- she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like being in a relationship with Jace. Jace smiled with a soft smirk seeing Sam blush and she noticed how lost in thought Sam seemed.

Another friend, Sarah, goes "Never have I ever been with a guy." She says and Jace cringed softly and took a sip as most people in the room did too, their friends looks at Jace in confusion "What?. I dated a guy before I accepted I was lesbian, we had sex once and I immediately broke it off."

Sam couldn't help but softly chuckle at her words and then she went "Alright.. Never have I ever been with a girl.." She said and then looked at Jace and added "other our little thing earlier" with a wink.

Jace blushed softly and smiled as she drunk along with multiple other people. Jace smiled as she thought "Never have I ever got a piercing or tattoo done while I was drunk" We noticed a specific group of people cringe softly and hesitantly drink.

Then another friend goes "Never have I ever been arrested."

Jace drank, starting to feel a small buzz "You guys are just trying to get me wasted" She chuckled, Sam raised an eyebrow "You've been arrested?"

Jace nodded and laughed softly "Multiple times, I'm a fighter and I don't take shit from anybody. But sometimes those dicks that started the fight called the cops on me and I'd be arrested for aggravated assault."

Sam stared at her for a moment in shock until one of their friends changed the subject, "Never have I ever had a one night stand."

Jace doesn't drink and looked at Sam. She noticed Jace's eyes on her and blushed, but she also didn't drink.

One of their friends looked at Jace a little surprised, "Wait, Jace really? I mean the thing with Sam, I understand, but I would have guessed you'd had at least one."

Jace shook her head, "I don't have sex with someone just to go and live our own separate lives after and not have anything to do with each other. When I have sex with someone is a very important and intimate thing for me."

Sam chewed her lip and looked at her hands, smiling softly at her words.

**\--- A few hours later ---**

Sam had had a little too much to drink and could barely even stand up right. Sam noticed her condition and decided it's time for them to go. She said goodbye to everyone and walked over to Sam. Before Sam can even try to say something, Jace picked her up bridal style and put Sam's arms around her own neck.

Sam squeaked in surprise and looked around confused and disoriented for a moment before she realised Jace was heading to the door, "Oh no.. we're leaving? But this is funnn!" She groaned drunkenly.

Jace smiled softly, "You can barely move, we'll have our own little small party in the dorm" She walked out into the hall with Sam in her arms and started walking to their dorm.

Sam wiggled her eyebrows suggestively "What kinda party?~"

Jace smiled and rolled her eyes playfully "If we were dating, what you're thinking about is exactly what would happen. But, you're still with your crappy boyfriend weirdo."

Sam groaned drunkenly and buried her face into Jace's neck "But he won't knowwww." She whined and pouted "I want more kisses" She whispered, still sounding extremely drunk.

Jace smiled and kissed her jaw as she carried her, equally as drunk, but handling it better. "Fine, I'll give you that much and if your willing and lucky, you could get to second base" Jace continued to walk with a playful smile on her face.

She grinned happily "Wooo!" She cheered and kissed Jace's neck teasingly. Jace blushed and opened the door to their dorm, she walked in and shut the door behind them, locking it. She pinned Sam against the wall next to her bed and kissed her passionately,

Sam kissed back desperately, pulling her closer and parting her lips before Jace even had to ask for entry. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around her neck and waist, her hands tangling in her hair and running her fingers through.

Jace's tongue wrapped around hers passionately and needingly, holding her body as close as possible. Her hands moved to her thighs and massage them as she walked from the wall and over to her bed. Sam moaned softly Into her mouth and kept Jace's body close to her. She grinded herself against Jace, she could feel the warmth in between Sam's legs and her buzz taking more and more of an effect on her as she started getting wet. Her tongue wrestles Sam's hungrily and her hands slowly start moving up Sam's body under her shirt.

The kiss was sloppy and needy, yet passionate and loving and they were both too drunk to stop it- but the truth was neither of them actually wanted to. Sam felt Jace's hands under her shirt and her cheeks darken more than they already were from her alcoholic flush.

Sam continued to desperately grind her core against Jace's, soft moans leaving her lips. She impatiently pulled her own shirt off, wanting more than just a kiss now. Jace pulled away from the kiss put her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, straddling her as she kissed her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin.

She smirked softly noticing Sam's bra unhook from the front, she unhooked it and kissed down Sam's to your exposed chest. Jace cupped both her breasts, massaging them and as she massaged them Sam felt Jace's tongue quickly moving up and down on the sensitive and erect bud teasingly.

Sam gasped softly and her back arched before a shaky moan escaped her "Fuck~ .. Jace~"

Jace smirked and continued to watch her body's reactions, she rolled her other nipple between her fingers and rubbed it as she continued to massage her breasts and wrapped her mouth around Sam's sensitive nipple and started sucking on it. Sam's breath caught in her throat and her eyes rolled back slightly,

Sam wrapped her legs around Jace's waist and continue to grind against her teasingly as more moans left her lips. Jace moaned against Sam's nipple, feeling Jace rubbing against her clit.

She pulled away from Sam's nipple and started rubbing it between her fingers. She started sucking on Sam's neck and nipping on her sweet spot. Jace's free hand moved down between Sam's legs, she undid her pants and slipped her hand into her panties.

Jace blushed softly, feeling how wet she was; she rubbed the slit of her womanhood, dipping her fingertips into Sam's wet twitching entrance. After she'd coated her fingers in Sam's wetness, Sam could feel Jace expose her erect and softly throbbing clit. Jace started rubbing it and tested out different stimulation methods on her clit to see which one her body reacted to more. Sam's body twitched and trembled under her touch and several moans left her uncontrollably, the faster Jace moved her fingers the louder her moans got.

Jace quickly found Sam's favourite way and smirked and rubbed her clit quickly, she moved her body from out of between Sam's legs but continued everything she was doing. Sam felt such powerful and sensitive waves of pleasure spread nonstop throughout her body.

Sam felt her muscles twitch and her legs slowly and instinctively try closing her legs around Jace's hand, trying to get a break; But it only made Jace grin softly and she started rubbing her sensitive clit faster.

Sam whined and groaned her name, impatiently bucking her hips. Sam reached up and her hands cup her boobs, she started massaging them as Jace teased her clit, Sam's fingers teasingly brushing over Jace's nipples.

Jace bit her lip hard and hummed in pleasure and took off her shirt and bra. She grinded her hips into Sam's already stimulated and sensitive clit through Sam's pants. Jace massaged her breasts and teased her nipples as Sam did the same to her, she moaned against Sam's sweet spot. Sam reconnected their lips hungrily, nibbling on her lip. She thrusted her hips, wanting Jace inside her.

Jace kissed back just as hungrily and deeply, moaning into the kiss. After a moment she pulled away and took off Sam's Jeans and panties. Jace grabbed a box out from under her bed and put it next to the bed as she spread Sam's legs widely. Jace lent down and buried her face in between them.

She glided her tongue up and down Sam's womanhood, spreading her with two fingers as she teased her clit. Sam moaned out and her back arched, her legs try to close instinctively as Jace continued to pleasure her. "H-Holy shit.. that feels a-amazing..~" She breathed as Sam grabbed hold of the sheets below her.

Jace smirked against Sam's clit and held her legs open as she continued to tease her clit. Jace let go of one leg and started sucking on her clit. As she sucked her fingers traced Sam's entrance slowly and teasingly, enjoying every reaction she gave.

Sam whined softly, "You're such a tease." She uttered and tried to buck her hips to get her fingers inside of her. Jace smirked and hummed against her clit as she thrusted a finger into her, she pushed her fingers deep inside her and grinned softly, before making a "come here" motion with her fingers, rubbing Sam's g-spot quickly at first but slowly started making her finger strokes longer and pushing down on the spot harder; Making small and teasing jolts of pleasure turn into strong and long waves of the sensitivity and pleasure crash over her whole body.

Sam's back arched more and she groaned loudly, her fingers tangling Jace's hair and pulling "O-oh my GOD!" She moaned and bucked her hips. Jace moaned against Sam's clit and added a second finger, doing the same motion which added to the stimulation.

Jace looked up Sam and watched her every reaction, as she fingered Sam and sucked on her clit, she moved her hand into her own pants and started rubbing her own clit, making her moan against her clit repeatedly. Sam looked down at her and saw her teasing herself, something about that turned her on. She bit her lip and watched her. For her first time with a girl, this was pretty fucking amazing.

Jace could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, she pulled her fingers out of Sam and pressed her tongue against the throbbing perl, moving her tongue down her womanhood and thrusting it into her twitching entrance.

Sam paid attention to everything Jace was doing and after a few minutes she released heavily in Jace's mouth, a loud moan leaving her lips as her back arched. She collapsed against the bed and just laid there and panted for a moment before looking down at Jace and pulling her back up to lips. She connected their lips deeply, doing her best to dominate Jace. "Your turn." She whispered seductively against her lips before flipping them so she on top.

Jace kissed back deeply and blushed deeply as she let Sam dominate her, she felt her core throbbing from anticipation and excitement. Sam wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but she'd gotten the drift of it from Jace's actions. She slowly and teasingly trailed her hand down Jace's stomach and into her panties.

Jace felt her hips move a little with Sam's hand as she moved it into her panties. As they kissed deeply and passionately, her blush darkened and she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

Sam moved her hand down and pushed her fingers between her lips, she found her clit and began rubbing it the same way Jace had done to her. She pulled away from the kiss and trailed kisses under her jaw, down her neck, back up, nibbling her ear. Sam kissed every bit of skin she could possibly get to as if her life depended on it.

Jace tilted her head back and bit her lip hard as her legs twitched softly from Sam rubbing her clit. She hummed in pleasure and pulled down her pants and panties, taking them off to give Sam more access to her. Sam blushed deeply and bit her lip before pushing a finger inside of Jace and thrusted it in and out a couple of times before adding another and pushing deeper inside of her, thrusting faster.

Jace's legs twitched and instinctively closed around her arm, Sam could feel her walls twitching around her fingers and squeeze them softly as Sam added the second finger and started pumping her fingers deeply into her.

Jace moaned out louder and her back arched as Sam used her other hand to push Jace's legs apart and she kept pumping, getting faster and deeper with every thrust. She used her thumb to rub her clit. Sam's lips travelled down her chest, leaving hickey's and when she got to Jace's boobs, she couldn't help but just admire them for a moment- Because holy shit, a part of her was definitely gay as fuck.

Sam flicked her nipples with her tongue before closing her mouth around it and sucking lightly. Jaces body twitched and trembled under her from the pleasure. One hand runs through Sam's hair, gripping softly and her free hand grips tightly onto the blankets below them. Her back arches again and her hips pushed into the mattress, trying to get a break.

After a few minutes of giving her nipples attention, she trailed kisses down Jace's stomach, looking up at her with a lustful look in her eye. Sam kissed and nibbled at Jace's inner thighs, finding a spot she seemed to like and leaving a few hickeys, before using her tongue to tease her clit.

Jace ran her fingers through Sam's hair, gripping onto it with both hands as she moaned out in pleasure, her legs twitching from the stimulation "S-Sam~!" She leaned her head back and her eyebrows furrowed from the pleasure surging through her, a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

She applied pressure to Jace's clit with her tongue and flicked her tongue up and down as her fingers continued to pump inside of her. Sam's second hand was on her thigh, keeping a firm grip as she gently massaged it. Jace's hips uncontrollably pushed up into Sam's mouth and hand, the feeling of her stimulating her sensitive clit so much makes her hips move and push into the mattress as Jace's body begs for a break from the intense pleasure.

Sam pulled her fingers out of Jace and her face hovered over her womanhood for a moment, before reaching under her back. She slid her hands over Jace's ass before gripping her thighs and lifting them slightly, to get a better angle. Then she lent down and started lapping at the wetness in between Jace's legs, pushing her tongue in between her lips and tasting everything there was to possibly taste.

Jace's body twitched and her back arched "Ahh!~ S-Sam! more! p-please!~" She gripped tightly onto the headboard above her, digging her nails into the wood. Sam couldn't help but smirk softly and pushed her tongue deep into her, burying her face into Jace's womanhood so her nose rubbed against her clit. She moved her tongue inside her, rubbing her walls and then she added lightly sucking to the mix.

Jace's toes curl and she moaned loudly, she quickly covered her mouth and continued to moan loudly into it. Sam could feel her walls twitching around her tongue. Sam found herself loving Jace's reactions and it's enough to make her starting to get wet all over again. She lifted up her hands and groaped Jace's ass as her mouth worked on Jace. She sucked harder and moved her head from side to side slightly to rub her clit more and harder as she pushed her tongue in even deeper.

Jace's toes curl even tighter and she was gripping onto Sam's hair so tightly that her knuckles had gone white, yet she still made sure not to hurt her. Jace's eyes rolled back and her core throbbed, feeling her orgasm get closer and closer. Her moans were so loud that she needed to grab a pillow and cover her face with it, as her body twitched repeatedly from the pleasure and stimulation.

Sam took one hand off her ass and plunged two fingers inside of her, removing her tongue and sucking on her clit instead. She pumped her fingers quickly and roughly inside her, repeating the same motion Jace did on her and curling her fingers slightly, hitting her g-spot.

Jace's hips twitched and wiggled as she felt herself about to release, because of her movements her fingers hit her g-spot directly. She moaned loudly into the pillow as she released and her body twitched repeatedly, her walls squeezed her fingers and her clit throbbed against Sam's tongue and lips.

Sam pulled her fingers out of Jace and lent down, her tongue moving up and down her womanhood as she licked her clean. She sat up and looked at Jace before sucking her fingers clean. She didn't know what had come over her, she put it down to the alcohol..

Sam collapsed beside Jace, panting. Jace stared up at the ceiling as she breathed heavily, "Jesus.. christ... you're way too talented to have no experience with girls..."

Sam chuckled breathlessly and couldn't help but smirk a little "I was just copying you.. and adding a few things I thought you might like.. experimenting.. you know?"

Jace chuckled softly and blushed as she wrapped her arms around her, cuddling into Sam. Sam snuggled into her, the feeling was strange to her, cuddling up to someone with boobs; But she quickly discovered she liked it. Even in her drunken state she loved cuddling.

Sam wrapped her arms around Jace and rested her head on her bare chest. She grinned a little and placed a small kiss on Jace's boob, "I think we got a little further than second base..." She mumbled before falling asleep.

Jace chuckled softly and slowly fell asleep soon after Sam.


	4. *Research*

Sam seemed surprised when she realised she was in bed with Jace... naked. Her cheeks went bright red and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had a pounding headache and she didn't remember much from last night.. it got incredibly hazy halfway through never have I ever.

She looked down at the sleeping girl, even though she couldn't remember last night.. She couldn't help but admire her body and all the hickeys she'd left on her. She managed to get out of bed without waking Jace and she went to the bathroom.

Jace shifted in her sleep and cuddled the pillow closest to her, wanting to cuddle up to Sam in my sleep. The blankets show off her curves, breasts, and ass as she slept.

When Sam came back from brushing her teeth and washing her face, she saw Jace and she chewed on her lip, wishing she remembered last night.

She couldn't help but beginning to imagine it and suddenly she recognised a familiar throbbing in-between her legs. She grabbed her phone and headphones, disappearing into the bathroom and sitting on the bathroom floor. She sat propped up against the bath and started watching videos online.... for 'Research'.

\---

After about a half an hour Jace slowly started waking up, her eyes slowly opened and she glanced around the room before she sat up slowly and flinched at the sensitivity of her body. She rubbed the hickies covering her body and blushed deeply, remembering last night up to playing never have I ever, blacking out, and then she remembered everything past her eating Sam out. Her core started throbbing at the memory.

Only when she started to focus, she realised she could hear soft moans coming from the bathroom. Her blush darkened and she slowly got up, quietly walking to the bathroom door. She peeked through the cracks between the door and the door frame.

There Sam was, still naked and doing her best to try and please myself as she watched porn with her headphones in. She didn't notice Jace watching.

Jace's blush darkened deeply and the throbbing of her core intensified as she watched Sam fingering herself. She felt her body and mind starting to cloud with horny thoughts.

As Sam pushed two fingers inside of herself, she threw her head back as a loud moan left her parted lips lips, her eyes closing. Her legs parted more, unknowingly giving Jace full view of everything. She pumped her fingers deeper inside, her thoughts filled with Jace and that damn curvy body of hers. She was close to moaning Jace's name, but held back in case she heard.

Jace felt how wet she was getting. As she continued to watch her and put her hand on the door knob, opening the door slightly more while she rubbed her clit and bit her lip, hard.

She began to pump faster, moans uncontrollably leaving her lips louder. As she opened her eyes to look back at the video, she noticed Jace at the door and her cheeks lit up as she dropped her phone in panic of being caught. The headphones fell out of her ears and she was about to cover up and apologise.. But then she realised what Jace was doing and she dug up some confidence, "Please help me~" She whined softly, looking at her with pleading eyes as she pulled her fingers out of herself, slick with wetness.

Jace's blush darkened impossibly further and she smirked softly before she opened the door and walked over to Sam. She kept her eyes lustfully attached to Sam's as she knelt in between her legs and took hold of Sam's wrist, pulling her hand to her lips and sucking them clean.

Sam chewed her lip as she watched with red cheeks. Jace cupped her cheek after releasing her hand and kissed her deeply and hungrily. Sam kissed back immediately, parting her lips as Jace pushed her tongue into her mouth. Sam wrapped her arms around Jace's neck as she moaned softly into the kiss.

As they made out, Jace's hand moved down between her legs and she thrusted two fingers in and out of Sam deeply and roughly, repeatedly hitting her g-spot and rubbing it as Sam gasped and moaned into the kiss, her body flinching and trembling with pleasure.

Sam pulled Jace closer to her before running her hands down to her boobs, cupping them and enjoying the way they felt in my hands as she massaged and squeezed them. The sensation made Jace moan softly into the kiss, as her fingers curled inside of Sam.

Sam broke the kiss and kissed down her neck softly before sucking on the sensitive skin of a hickey she'd left last night, massaging it with her tongue as she began playing with her nipples. Occasionally moaning against Jace's skin as her fingers curled inside her "O-oh!..~ Jace~ Mmmm~"

The feeling made Jace's body twitch softly and she moved against Sam's body as she continued to thrust her fingers and curled them deep inside her. She bit her lip hard and cupped Sam's breasts with her free hand and started massaging them.

Sam's back arched and her walls tightened around Jace's fingers slightly, her moans leaving her lips shakily. "C-can we go to bed?" She asked breathlessly and looked at Jace as she panted softly, her lips swollen from kissing Jace.

Jace smirked and looked at her sexily through half lidded eyes as she picked Sam up, Sam's legs wrapped around Jace's waist. Jace kissed and sucked on her neck, as she massaged her breast and carried her to the closest bed. Jace pinned her down, her hands intertwined with Sam's fingers. Sam kept her legs around her as she was pinned down, something about Jace pinning her down made her core throb harder.

Sam looked up at her with loving eyes as she softly panted, Jace looked back with the same look as she dominated her. She kissed her lovingly and deeply as she ran her hand down her body and massaged Sam's breast, before rubbing her nipple between her thumb and finger.

Jace smirked softly and started grinding her hips into Sam's, rubbing their clits together. It made them both gasp softly and Sam desperately rolled her hips against her, wanting more. Her nipple teasing causes her to moan Jace's name. Flashes of last night start to come back to her, making her cheeks go bright red.

Jace's tongue moved into her mouth and wrapped around Sam's tongue desperately and lustfully as she grinded her hips against Sam's. She moaned repeatedly into the kiss, feeling herself getting wetter from Sam's sexy reactions and the stimulation.

Sam whined and moaned under her, bucking her hips and doing her best to pleasure them both as she kissed back, needy for Jace's attention "Please.. Jace.. more! ~" She begged in a moan.

Jace smirked softly into the kiss and then slowly pulled away, replacing her own clit with her fingers, rubbing Sam's sensitive and throbbing clit. She reached beside them to the box that we didn't use last night.

Sam watched her pull out a strap on that had stimulation methods for the person wearing it. Her cheeks went bright red and she bit her lip, feeling excitement coursing through her core.

Jace bit her lip as she pushed her end of the dildo inside herself and she flinched softly feeling it touch her g spot and press multiple soft buds against her erect clit.

She pinched Sam's nipple softly between her fingers, rolling it, and start sucking on her other nipple, earning a moan from her. She started to push into Sam, she can feel how deep the dildo moved into her and Jace started grinding her hips against Sam's teasingly stimulating her sensitive walls.

Sam gasped and her back arched as it was pushed in, her fingers tangled into Jace's hair, tugging at it as her walls tensed around the big toy. "Jace~" She moan and brr breath caught in the throat, "..O-oh.. god~"

Jace moaned against her nipple and started moving her tongue up and down quickly on the sensitive bud, as Sam's walls tensed up and squeezed the dildo, her side moved and twitched inside her against her clit and she let out a groan.

Jace started pumping her hips and moaned more against Sam's nipple with each thrust, feeling the constant stimulation between her own legs.

Sam moved her hips with Jace, pushing the dildo further into both of them. Her body felt like it was on fire and she pushed her chest up into her face.

Jace's moans started getting louder, she pulled her mouth off Sam's nipple and started rubbing them both between her fingers as she sat up and watched Sam's body bouncing beneath her.

She bit her lip hard as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her, she instinctively started thrusting faster and harder into Sam as Sam could feel Jace suddenly hitting her g-spot dead center as she rammed inside her.

Sam's arms wrapped around her, her nails dug into Jace's back as her thrusts got faster and rougher. Her moans got louder and other pleasured whines and grunts left her.

Jace's hips twitched softly as she thrusted, she moved one hand down Sam's body and started rubbing her clit with her thumb while her other hand gripped tightly onto the blankets. She moaned Sam's name and grinder roughly into her g-spot.

Sam's body trembled and writhed as Jace slammed into her, loud pleasured noises filled the air as her toes curled and her walls tensed. Her core was soaking wet and she only lasted a few more minutes before releasing.

Jace rode out her orgasm and came along with her before pulling out of her, rubbing the dildo against her throbbing clit teasingly, "You're so fucking sexy~" She ran her hand up Sam's body from her clit to cup her breast and she smirked as she watched Sam's body recover from her orgasm high.

Sam relaxed against the bed, her chest rising and falling quickly as she panted, her hands clutching at the bed sheets "You're fucking amazing~"

Jace chuckled softly and gave her a sexy smirk, "I'm glad I can make your first times with a girl so great, gorgeous." She pulled the dildo out of herself, shivering softly from the feeling.

Sam blushed and chewed her lip, "Great is a huge understatement." She said breathlessly and pecked Jace's lips.

Jace pecked Sam's lips back once in response and chuckled softly, blushing a soft pink across her cheeks.

She sat up and admired Sam's body as she slowly recovered, making Sam blush softly and she propped herself up on her elbows, watching Jace look at her body.

Jace moved her hands down Sam's body and kissed her stomach and above her sensitive womanhood. "You're so beautiful~.." Her fingers moved up and down Sam's body, enjoying the feeling of her bare skin, "I'd do anything for.." She looked up at her with a dominant and sexy look, "..and to you if you were mine.~"

Sam bit her lip and sat up slowly so their faces were inches apart, their breasts pressed together, "I'd love that~"

Jace smirked softly and kissed her passionately and lovingly, she held Sam's hips and kept her body as close as possible to her own.

Sam kissed back, softly nibbling at Jace's bottom lip as her arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her impossibly closer.

Jace ran her fingers through Sam's hair and tilted her head to the side, she pulled her lips back and smiled softly as she reconnecter our lips and gilded her tongue across her lip as Sam parted her lips for her, excited for the kiss to deepen.

But then there's a knock on the door and Sam pulled away in surprise. Jace glanced at the door and sat up. She looked at Sam before putting on a hoodie and her pyjama pants.

She walked to the door and waited for Sam to cover herself before opening the door and checking who it was.


	5. Marco Polo

Sam quickly put on Jeans, her bra and a top. As Jace opened the door, she put a jacket on. Their friend Sofie was at the door "Hey guys! How are you two holding up after last night? I bet you both have killer headaches?"

Jace chuckled "We're alright" She smiled and chuckled again, "Personally I don't have much of a headache." She shrugged softly and looked at Sam, smiling softly "What about you?"

Sam chuckled and walked over, "I kinda do.. Honestly I don't remember much from last night either."

Sofie laughed "Well I'm not surprised, you drank more than everyone there." She gave them a smile, "Anyway, I brought pie!" She added cheerfully, Jace chuckled and invited her in, she kicked the box and the strap on under the bed, hiding it from their friend's view.

Sam asked if anyone wanted pie when Sofie gave it to her. They all had some pie, once they finished their pie they put it in the kitchen. Another one of their friends, Megan came over.

Jace opened the door and welcomed their friend, Megan noticed a dark hickey on Jace's neck and collar bone, almost completely hidden by her hoodie. She gave a knowing smirk but didn't mention it. Jace noticed her look and grinned, making a zipping motion across her lips before inviting her inside. She closed the door and looked at Sam. She smiled softly, finding herself still admiring Sam's beautiful body and personality. She sat down on the bean bag, next to Sam while she sat on her bed.

Sam's phone vibrated and she looked down to see a text from her boyfriend

_[_ ** _James _ ** _\- When do I get to see you?]_

She hesitated and chewed her lip. She sat back on her bed with her back against the wall as she replied..

_[_ ** _Sam _ ** _\- I'm not sure.. Maybe spring break?]_

Jace glanced up at her and noticed Sam looking a little distressed, she put her plate down and hopped up next to her on the bed. She looked at her and watched with her head on Sam's shoulder as they waited for his response.

_[_ ** _James _ ** _\- Seriously? That's so far away, you expect me to just wait for you??]_

Sam's eyebrows twitch into a soft frown,

_[_ ** _Sam _ ** _\- Well yeah, of course I do.]_

They may not be exactly the best of couples, but he'd been her boyfriend for 2 years he held a place in her heart. But then.. now she had all these wrong feelings and urges for Jace. She rubbed her eyes, leaning her head on Jace's. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose him.. but she also wanted to be with Jace.

Jace frowned softly, seeing Sam's emotions starting to overwhelm her. Jace looked at their friends and asked Sam to meet her in the bathroom and to bring her phone. She told her friends and told them to just watch TV, eat pie, and chill and that they'd be right back.

Sam went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath with her phone in hand, watching for a reply.

_[_ ** _James _ ** _\- If we're gonna keep this relationship together we need to change something Sam, your never there and I have urges.]_

Jace walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, locking it. She walked over to Sam "What's he doing now?" She asked in a soft and loving voice.

_[_**Sam**_ \- James are you serious? Why don't you come here if you love me so much?] _She replied, it was intended to sound sarcastic but she then realised he'd probably taken it seriously.

She look at Jace and sighed in frustration, "I don't know what to do.."

_[_ ** _James _ ** _\- Fine but if and when I come over your roommate has to leave the room for a while.]_

Jace looked back and frowned softly, "What can I do to help you? What's on your mind?"

Sam glanced at his message and chewed her lip "I just.. I-I'm torn.. I don't know what I should do.. if I should leave him and be with you or to stay with him.. I just.. I've been with him 2 years.. I know he's an ass, but he's been there for me through some really hard times... But then you- I... I've never felt anything like how I feel when I'm with you and it's amazing and I don't want this to end but.. ugh." She groaned and hung her head, hiding her face in her hands.

Jace frowned and turn off Sam's phone, hugging her tightly. "I feel the same way and seeing you this upset drives me crazy.." She pulled away and cupped her cheek "Sam, I know the struggle of being with someone for years and know how hard it is leaving them. It's your life and you choice on what you do but just know that, you don't owe him for the years you've spent with him and the stuff he's done for you. You can always thank someone for something every day, some people will get use to hearing it, and won't think of you as special.. But.." Sam intertwined their fingers with her free hand. "There are others who will appreciate every word, and will be grateful for your presence in their life.. I can't turn your boyfriend into me and make your problems go away, but I will always be here for you to help you through good times and bad.. you really mean a lot to me, and I'll accept and support whatever choice you make."

Sam looked at her for a long moment before sighing and resting her head on Jace's shoulder, closing her eyes while she thought.

Jace ran her fingers through her hair and massaged her head softly while she rested her own head on Sam's. She picked up her phone and read the messages he'd been sending her.

After a few minutes of thinking, she pulled away. "I should probably meet him.. that way I can decide whether to stay with him or not... And if not.. then I can do it there and then instead of over the phone like an ass.."

Sam put down her phone and nodded softly. "Alright, do what you need to do Sam. I'll go to Megan's dorm or something for the day while you catch up with him."

Sam realised why Jace didn't leave hickies on her when they had sex, a part of Jace had known Sam's boyfriend would want to see her soon, so she'd figured the best thing would be to leave her unmarked so her boyfriend didn't find out.

"No, it's okay." Sam said softly, "I don't want you to have to go out of your way.. I'll go to his. Tomorrow is Sunday and I don't have classes this Monday or Tuesday so.. I don't know, depending on how it goes I might stay a couple days.."

"Alright. Here, take my number in case you need anything" Jace put her number into Sam's phone and put her name into the contact. She handed her phone back. "You need a ride there? I can drive you."

Sam smiled and shook her head, "I'll get the bus.. I'll be fine I promise."

Jace smiled softly and pecked her lips, "I believe you." She hugged her tightly and buried her face into Sam's neck "Can I have you one more time tonight sense your leaving tomorrow?~"

Sam hugged back, resting her head on Jace's. She blushed softly at her words and hummed softly, before smirking, "We'll have to see if you're a good girl.~" She said playfully with a joking, yet flirtatious tone in her voice.

Jace blushed softly and nodded before kissing her softly and standing up with her, putting her phone into Sam's back pocket. Sam could feel her rub her ass softly before they walked out of the bathroom together. Sam bit her lip as she felt Jace rubbing her ass.

Their friends grinned at us softly before asking if they wanted to go swimming.

As they walked out, Sam walked in front.. Jace couldn't take her eyes off Sam's rear. She shrugged, "Sure, I'm up for that."

They packed some clothes to swim in and some dry clothes just in case, then they put it in a backpack and walked with their friends to the swimming pool.

As they walked down the hall Sam smirked softly feeling Jace's eyes on her ass, she put her hand in her back pocket and playfully swayed her hips as she walked. She glanced at her over her shoulder with a small, playful, smirk.

Jace blushed softly and looked away shyly before looking up and meeting her gaze "Tease" She mouthed at her with a soft glare.

Sam chuckled softly and quietly as they walked, their friends led them to a private building with a pool in it. They found a huge bubbling hot tub with a bigger normal pool next to it.

Jace smiled softly after seeing how clean the water is and went into one of the changing rooms with her clothes. Sam went into the changing room beside her and got changed.

Jace stepped out of the changing room a little while later, wearing black booty shorts and a black bikini top. She stretched and smiled as she watched Sam walk out wearing white underwear with a light pink top over it. She had forgotten a swimming costume, but this would do.

Their friends were still changing so Sam smiled and put her hands on Jace's hips from behind and kissed her neck playfully, "Hey beautiful~"

The hickies littering Jace's torso and thighs were out in the open, but Jace didn't care and a part of her loved seeing the marks on her body.

Jace blushed deeply when she felt Sam kiss her neck and she bit her lip, closing her eyes and relaxing into Sam's hold, not wanting her to let go. She tilted her head back to rest her head on Sam's shoulder, "Hey baby.." She said softly with a grin, wanting to see how she reacted to her calling her baby.

Sam blushed a soft pink and kissed her lovingly, holding Jace's body close. She mentally groaned hearing their friends footsteps, they pulled away and let go of her hips.

Jace turn around and Sam saw what she was wearing as their friends ran past her and drove into the pool. Seeing see all of Jace's hickeys, Sam gave a proud grin, winking at her before turning and cannonballing into the pall, splashing all of their friends.

Jace smiled and chuckled with their friends, she jumped off the diving board and touched the bottom of the pool. She looked up at everyone swimming from below, getting ready to kick herself off the bottom. From this angle, she had a perfect view of Sam's body, her legs and curvy ass an ass along with her large chest.

She smirked softly and admired her body before kicking off the bottom of the pool, as she swam up, she held her hand out and ran it up Sam's body, moving up her curves. As her hand moved over her breasts, Sam felt her tease her nipple through the thin shirt. Sam's breath catches in her throat as Jace's hand brushed over her nipple and she struggled to not react to it since they were in public, surrounded by friends.

Jace popped up close to her face and smiled as she run my fingers through her own hair, pushing it back and out of her face. Sam playfully glared before flicking water at her. Jace chuckled and looked over as their friends suggest pool games they could play.

After a few minutes of debating and Jace and Sam discreetly groping each other, they decided on Marco Polo.

Jace agreed to play too and looked at Sam, "You wanna be Marco first?"

Sam shrugged "Sure, why not?"

Jace smiled and watched Sam go into the middle of the pool, her and their friends started swimming around her, but they kept our distance as Sam closed her eyes and started spinning.

After a few spins Sam stopped and called "Marco."

They all call out "polo" Jace swam behind her, staying close to the wall of the pool.

Sam heard someone behind her and swam over to where she thought someone was, listening to the water. She said Marco again.

Jace quickly moved and said polo again as she tried to use the wall of the pool to move faster. Sam could hear how close she was.

Sam swam over and reached out for her. She frowned softly, feeling something in her hand, but not quite sure what it was. She opened her eyes and blushed, seeing Jace and her blush and realising she'd grabbed her boob. She teasingly rubbed her nipple before pulling her hand away, pinching softly as she did.

Jace's body shivered softly in response and she smiled as she swam past her, her ass bumping into Sam playfully as she moved to get to the centre to the pool. She closed her eyes and span three times, she listened to the three of them swimming around and smiled softly, "Marco"

They all said Polo and Sam moved near one of the corners of the pool.

As Jace swam, she heard one of their friends panic as she moved close to them, making them fall backwards as they swim. She reached out to them, hearing them splash repeatedly as they swim "Marco"

Sam smirked and swam right up close to her silently and said, "Polo." Next to her ear before quickly ducking down underwater.

Jace quickly turned around and reached out to her, but also reached towards the person she was originally going for just in case, making her body turn towards her.

Sam noticed she could see her exposed womanhood under water because the fabric of the crotch of her booty shorts moving with the water. Her eyes widened slightly. When she broke the surface of the water, she was coughing, because she'd instinctively tried to gasp under water.

Jace placed her hand on Sam's shoulder hearing, her in front of her. She opened her eyes and gave her a playful and mischievous smirk, showing she knew about the shorts.

Their friends got bored and sat on the side of the pool and told them that they're gonna go grab some food. Jace nodded and told them she doesn't want anything when they ask her. They asked Sam and when she got her breath back, she looked over and nodded. "Can I have some fries?"

They smiled and nodded saying it might take a while but they'd be back in a bit.

Jace swam over to the edge of the pool as they left and looked at the large and what seems to be deep hot tub.

Sam followed her like a little love sick puppy.


End file.
